


Six Cheeses in Wisconsin

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-20
Updated: 2005-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: In Madison, Donna's parents bring the cheese while CJ and Danny barely avoid getting caught in the act.





	Six Cheeses in Wisconsin

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Six Cheeses in Wisconsin**

**by: Kansas J. Miller**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Pre-WH  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:**  
**Summary:** In Madison, Donna's parents bring the cheese while CJ and Danny barely avoid getting caught in the act.  


~*~  
  
        CJ Cregg leaned back against the seat on the campaign bus, keeping her eyes trained on the small television bolted up to the ceiling. CNN was running their daily politics hour, and as the Bartlet Victory Express headed towards Madison, CJ's only job was to make sure that they were up to date on what the press was reporting.  
  
        As the majority of the staff gathered towards the front of the bus in preparation for their first event in Wisconsin, CJ turned up the volume and listened to Judy Woodruff.  
  
"Nearly a week after seven states voted in presidential primaries and caucuses, we can't help but turn our attention to former New Hampshire Governor Josiah Bartlet. Having pulled off stunning upsets in Oklahoma, Arizona, Delaware, and North Dakota, the Nobel Prize winning economist came in just barely behind Texas Senator John Hoynes in South Carolina, New Mexico and Missouri. John Hoynes, once the clear frontrunner and presumptive Democratic nominee, is now in a tough fight with the Bartlet campaign. Since Wisconsin is the only state holding a primary this coming Tuesday, we are seeing a concentrated effort in the nation's dairy capital on the parts of both Democratic candidates. Meanwhile in Washington, the President continues with business as usual, asserting that it is much too early in the year to begin campaigning against his Democratic challengers..."  
  
        CJ took a long drink out of her water bottle before flipping the set off. It was all the same good news - Bartlet was climbing high while John Hoynes struggled for even a few victories. A week after Wisconsin New York, California, and Ohio would vote - and two weeks after that, they would all be in Illinois. If things kept going as planned, the Illinois primary was going to be high noon, judgment day, make or break for both campaigns.  
  
        "CJ! What's the deal?" Sam called back, raising his chin in order to see over the bus seats.  
  
        She stood up and stepped into the aisle, walking closer to the gathered group. "We're in good shape. CNN, MSNBC, and the wires are all still giving us big props. And even though Hoynes still has a huge war chest, everyone is aware that he's losing some of the support."  
  
        Josh smirked smugly as he looked the Governor squarely in the eye. "Don't let all that talk about Hoynes' campaign war chest scare you, Sir. Trust me when I tell you that they've already used at least half of that money on ads alone."  
  
        "And at this point, he's throwing away his cash as soon as it's coming in," Leo guessed as he raised his chin. Josh's former insider position with Senator John Hoynes had been, at times, extremely valuable to the Bartlet campaign. During last week's debate, they had been able to correctly predict what Hoynes might say in response to particular questions. Even despite the fact that Jed Bartlet was a finessed debater, having an edge like that had given them just the boost they'd needed to sweep the field.  
  
        CJ nodded. "We're not doing so bad with the money, ourselves. It's about damn time we got our airplane."  
  
        Toby nodded excitedly, his eyes bright. "I will not be sorry to see this bus go."  
  
        Sam frowned sadly. "I will. We've had some good times on this bus."  
  
        Josh agreed, a grin growing on his face. "Remember that time outside of Mason City when we got run off the road by those tractors? That really sucked."  
  
        CJ fell into a fit of giggles at the memory. "Oh, my God, and that time in Pennsylvania when Toby cursed at the rest stop worker because they were out of cheese fries? I still say that guy could've been a potential voter."  
  
        Leo cleared his throat and spoke dryly. "Um, excuse me, I hate to break up the bus nostalgia, but we have an event to prep for, here."  
  
        Josh cocked his head towards his assistant, his eyes flashing amusedly at the young blonde. "That's right! The Wisconsin Farmer's Union awaits!"  
  
        Donna furrowed her brow. "Why are you looking at *me*?"  
  
        Jed leaned forward, a pleased expression on his face. "You're the one and only Bartlet For America staffer on this bus who is originally from this state, Donna! Be proud of your heritage!"  
  
        Donna blushed. "Well, Sir, technically I was born in Minnesota, but that's neither here nor there. And I really have no affiliation with the Wisconsin Farmer's Union."  
  
        Bartlet waved his hand through the air, as if to erase something. "Doesn't matter. Because of you, this campaign has a *direct* tie to Wisconsin."  
  
        Toby snorted sarcastically. "Oh, good. We've got Donna. Let's cancel the trip."  
  
        Sam tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know, Donna, do you have a lot of family here?"  
  
        Donna bit her lip in embarrassment. "Yes, but I highly doubt they'll be voting in the Wisconsin Democratic Primary."  
  
        CJ's face broke into a grin. "You're family is Republican?"  
  
        Josh's jaw dropped. "What!? You failed to mention that, I see, when you showed up in Manchester! Had I known *that* I may not have hired you!"  
  
        Donna slid her eyes towards Josh, aware of the small grin at the corner of his lips. "Well, then you'd still be buried under two tons of paperwork. Anyway, I crossed over from the Dark Side, so give me a little credit."  
  
        Governor Bartlet stood up and patted Donna on the shoulder as he moved towards the bus kitchen. "Believe me, Donna, you get plenty of credit just for putting up with Josh. Everyone! Let's get it together - we're only fifteen miles from Madison!"  
  
~*~  
  
        The Wisconsin Farmer's Union rally had gone extremely well, the campaign coming away with yet another union's backing. Since their win in New Hampshire and their surprise sweep on Super Tuesday, the endorsements and the money had been pouring in - having worked through the thin times, now that the campaign had room to move, there was nothing that would stop them.  
  
        The Madison Marriott was one of the nicer hotels that they had stayed in along the campaign trail, and CJ was looking forward to soaking in the tub as she headed down her hallway. It had been quite a while since she'd had anything other than a rushed, tepid, five-minute shower - and tonight, they had called it an early evening. After dinner with the gang and a few drinks at the hotel's restaurant, CJ was happy to turn in.  
  
        Before she could slide the keycard into her door, CJ heard muffled footsteps on the hallway carpet. Without looking to see who was there, she smiled, knowing it could only be one person. Opening her door, CJ stepped part of the way into the room before looking out into the hallway.  
  
        "You coming?"  
  
        Danny stole a glance behind him, checking up and down the hallway. As he slipped through the door to CJ's room, he sighed. "Sorry for sneaking up on you. I noticed that you left the bar, so..."  
  
        CJ chuckled at his apology and she pulled him further into the room. Locking the door and bolting it shut, she turned her attention to the reporter. "No need to say you're sorry - I appreciate your stealth capabilities."  
  
        Danny grinned, stepping closer to CJ, his hands falling her waist. "And I appreciate *all* of your capabilities."  
  
        CJ leaned into Danny's touch, murmuring appreciatively as he tightened his hold on her. "Oh, and what capabilities would those be?"  
  
        "I guess I'll just have to remind you." Danny gently pulled CJ's mouth to his, their lips touching softly, teasing one another. As their tongues slowly parried, CJ couldn't believe the heat she so quickly found rising in her; Danny's fingertips on her back and the slow, subtle, but intensely sexy way that he was nipping at her mouth had CJ immediately aroused.  
  
        "Danny, Danny, Danny, you don't know what you do to me," CJ whispered, navigating them back towards the bed. Their bodies pressed together, CJ could feel Danny's groin, solid and hard, as it ground against her thigh.  
  
        As they fell backwards together on the mattress, Danny chuckled. "And see what you do to me?" They rolled over until Danny leaned over CJ, running his hands through her hair as their mouths tangled gently all over again.  
  
        He continued to kiss her lovingly, appreciating all of her beauty that was laid out before him. As Danny's fingers trailed lightly down CJ's neck and onto her chest, Danny again marveled that he had her here, like this. It had been just ten days since they'd made their agreement in Oklahoma - they would just get together and let things happen as they were meant to. And nearly every night since, CJ and Danny had found themselves locked away somewhere together, talking, cuddling, sharing a drink and a few kisses. Soon they had been sharing even more, Danny's touch on CJ's body leaving her wound up and aroused, the feelings getting stronger every night.  
  
        He didn't know when she would stop him, or where, but for the moment, Danny's fingers didn't hesitate to unbutton CJ's blouse. She would tell him when she was uncomfortable going any farther; she always did, and Danny loved that they could be so at ease together, especially when everything they had thus far shared had been behind closed doors, a big secret, something no one could know about but them.  
  
        CJ moaned as Danny's gentle fingers explored her breasts through her bra; her nipples had hardened into sharp peaks, and as his lips trailed down her neck and followed his fingers to her chest, CJ felt the dampness growing in between her legs. "Danny, ohhh..." she sighed as his lips found her breasts, sucking at her nipples through the fabric of her bra.  
  
        Easing the shirt off of her shoulders, Danny grinned and reached under CJ's body to expertly unfasten the clasp on her bra. As their mouths met in yet another searing kiss, the bra fell loose around CJ, her breasts tingling from Danny's touch. Just as Danny was about to slip the bra off and see her bare breast for the first time, a loud, obnoxious knocking at the door threw them both off balance, shattering the moment.  
  
        "CJ! CJ! Open up! We need you!"  
  
        CJ clutched at Danny's shoulders with horror, their eyes widening together. It was Josh outside, and from the sounds of it, he wasn't alone. Frantically re-snapping her bra, she threw her shirt back over her shoulders, buttoning it up as fast as she could.  
  
        "Hold your horses, Josh!"  
  
        Danny was on his feet, a terrified look on his face, his voice a worried hiss. "You're gonna answer the door?"  
  
        CJ looked around in panic before grabbing Danny's hand. Dragging him towards the bathroom, she shoved him inside. "Don't make a sound!"  
  
        Shutting the door quickly, CJ took a deep breath and hoped Josh and whoever else was outside wouldn't want to stay long.  
  
        "What?" she growled, throwing open the door.  
  
        Josh, Sam, and Toby were standing eagerly in the hallway. Sam had a large wicker basket in his hands, and Toby was holding a sheet of paper.  
  
        Josh glanced at Toby. "He's here separately. Sam and I came to show you the cheese basket."  
  
        Toby shot Josh his best 'you're a moron' look before stepping into CJ's room. "And I came to show you the statement that the Hoynes campaign just issued."  
  
        All three men moved into CJ's room, shutting the front door behind her. Nervously, CJ glanced at the bathroom door before turning her attention to Toby. "The cheese basket? What the hell is-" CJ stopped herself. "Never mind, I don't care. What did Hoynes do?"  
  
        Toby sighed heavily, his eyes and voice full of sarcasm and annoyance. "He basically said that when he wins the nomination, he won't ask Governor Bartlet to be his running mate. He named quite a few other alternatives, though."  
  
        Sam looked up from the wicker cheese basket, the contents of which were stuffed in his mouth. Sam's voice was muffled as he spoke through the food. "I suggest we fire back and say that when *we're* in the White House, it'll be over the Governor's dead body that John Hoynes serve as Vice President."  
  
        CJ's eyes were wide as she looked over the sheet of paper with Hoynes' statement. She was surprised that this early in the campaign, this was the talk. "What the hell? That's a pretty low blow to make, especially since Hoynes isn't even leading in any of the polls anymore."  
  
        Josh shook his head. "Hoynes knows that things can turn on a dime in this game. He wants to look like he's thinking ahead. Fuck it! We're focused on the moment, not the convention. We're here in Wisconsin to win, and then we're going to tear up the polls in New York and California."  
  
        CJ nodded. "So no statement in response?"  
  
        Toby cleared his throat. "No, because what if we do want Hoynes on the ticket? He could pull in the Southern votes that we can't win."  
  
        Everyone was silent, the four looking amongst one another in wordless curiosity. Toby had raised an excellent point.  
  
Josh sighed. "Okay, we can't respond with a statement. The Governor will get asked about it, though. He's doing Meet the Press this Sunday! Tim Russert couldn't be *paid* to leave this one alone."  
  
        Sam pursed his lips. "We'll work on an answer. That's three days away."  
  
        CJ nodded, not wanting the guys to say too much more. She felt her stomach tightening; Danny Concannon of the Washington Post hiding in the bathroom while the top Bartlet campaign advisors talked strategy? CJ could just picture the scandal of *that*. She cleared her throat and looked leadingly at her colleagues. "Okay, is that it? I was trying to take a shower, you know."  
  
        Sam shook his head excitedly. "Wait, you've gotta check out the cheese basket."  
  
        CJ skeptically looked into the huge, overflowing basket. "Where did you get that?"  
  
        Josh grinned. "Donna's parents dropped off one for each of us. Yours is down on the bus. It has six full wheels: Limburger, Red Rind Muenster, Longhorn Colby Jack, Mild Swiss, Aged Cheddar, and Pepper Jack. These are the best cheeses in the world, CJ, Wisconsin-style. There are also these amazing crackers and some smoked pepperoni."  
  
Toby's expression was humorlessly blank. "And now we can all eat our way to early heart attacks."  
  
        CJ was amused as she took the hunk of Colby that Sam was holding out. "Donna's parents dropped this off? That's so sweet."  
  
        "It would be if her parents were Democrats," Josh muttered, sampling a piece of the mild Swiss. "Damn, this stuff is good though."  
  
"Let's go. CJ wants her shower." Toby rolled his eyes and cocked his head towards the door, ushering Josh and Sam out.  
  
        Sam waved. "Have a good night."  
  
        CJ smiled as the guys shuffled out of her room. "See you at breakfast."  
  
        As soon as the door was shut behind her, the bathroom door popped open. Danny stepped out into the hotel room with a big breath. "They're gone?"  
  
        CJ spun around. "I'm so sorry about that."  
  
        Danny nodded, and their eyes met wordlessly. He didn't know what to say to her; what had just happened had completely thrown the two, and somehow, Danny knew CJ wasn't going to want him near her again for quite some time. "CJ..."  
  
        CJ shook her head, cutting him off. She felt a lump rising in her throat as her eyes filled up; the emotions involved here were overwhelming. "Danny, no, we can't do this. We never should've been here, like this, and I can't keep risking it. This time, it was Josh and Sam with a cheese basket. Next time, it could be the Governor."  
  
        Danny tried to smile confidently. He'd heard the same thing from CJ over and over again in the past ten days; since they had given in to their mutual attraction, CJ hadn't quite given up her fear of breaking some set of unwritten rules. He stepped closer to her and tilted his head, reaching out to brush the tear from her cheek. "CJ, you have to relax. I hate to break it to you, but the men you work with aren't bright enough to figure us out. We're too smart to let it happen."  
  
        CJ sighed as Danny's hand circled her wrist. She threaded her fingers through his and met his eyes tentatively. "We have to be more careful."  
  
        Danny nodded at her with a wink, slipping past her to leave. "We will. And in that spirit, I'm going up to my room now. If you want to talk, you know how to reach me."  
  
        CJ nodded and watched the reporter open up her door, check the hallway, and go out without a word. A deep breath later, CJ found herself in the bathroom, hot water rapidly filling up the tub. She would take a bath, relieve her stress, get into bed and call Danny's room. They would talk about everything except the campaign, and he would make her forget all about her worries. And as long as she could keep pushing her common sense into the back of her head, CJ knew she would keep letting Danny into her heart. 


End file.
